Just So You Know
by LoveStory7
Summary: She didn't want to fall for someone she knew would hurt her. She couldn't stand getting hurt by a man anymore, but he seemed to change everything. Alessandra Johnson/Cristiano Ronaldo
1. The Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**This is Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Plot:** She didn't want to fall for someone who she knew would hurt her. She couldn't stand getting hurt by a man anymore, but he seemed to change everything. Alessandra Johnson/Cristiano Ronaldo

**P.S. I like the name Alessandra a lot so I decided to use it. It doesn't represent anybody in particular.**

She looked down at the newspaper. She saw many job openings, but none that really fascinated her.

"**Babysitter"**

She didn't have much experience but how hard can it be to take care of a baby. Besides she needed a job. She called and they told her that they would interview her on Friday at eight in the morning.

Friday soon came and she went to his house.(More like a Mansion) She dresses in a Chanel blazer with black skinny jeans and a pair of nice heels. She seemed three inches taller than her 5'7 height. She could have taken anybody's breath away. Her hair was ash brown and wavy. Her eyes were a piercing green and blue color.

"Hi, my name is Alessandra Johnson," she said with a slight English accent.

"Nice to meet you," he said extending out his hand, "you're the one who called on Monday, right?"

"Yes," she responded.

"Okay, take a seat here in the living room," he told her.

She sat down and waited. She looked at some of the pictures on the walla and next to the couch. She sa one with a young boy playing soccer. She felt heartwarming. She found a recent one with two young men, twin women, and an elderly women. She felt sad because it reminded her of her family. A tear fell out of her eye.

"Hi my name is Cristiano Ronaldo," he said.

She quickly wiped her tear away.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Um, sorry I'm fine," she responded, "my name is Alessandra Johnson.

"Come in," he said motioning towards the door.

She passed by him. Even though she was wearing three inch heels, he was still much taller than her. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was a muscular man.

"May I ask you some questions?" he asked.

"Sure," she responded.

After a couple questions asked and some laughs shared, he made up his mind.

"You got the job," he said.

"Omigosh," she said, "thank you very much."

"You're welcome," he responded.

She then said goodbye and left.

"Hmm, can I ask you a question Ron?" he asked Ronaldo.

"Sure, why not?" he responded.

"Why did you hire her?"

"Because she's smart, nice, patient and.." he trailed off.

"And... what?" he asked.

"Umm," Ron started, "she's pretty"

"I knew it!" Carlus shouted.

"Knew what?" Ron asked.

"That you only hired her because she's pretty," he replied with a grin.

"What? That's not it," Ron quickly responded.

"Yeah right," Carlus said sarcastically.

"Think what you want," Ron said.

"OK, I will," Carlus said smirking.

**And that's chapter 1**

**Please review**


	2. Henry

Henry **Sorry I haven't uploaded sooner but I didn't have time because of school. Thank you to all the views I've been getting and I hope you like this next chapter. BTW check out my new story called Start of Something New. :)**

She walked back to the hotel with tears in her eyes. The picture was in her mind. She wished her family was their with her..

"You OK?", Henry asked.

Henry was her new friend, well only friend in Portugal.

"Kind of," she replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Tell me," he insisted, "I'm your friend."

"I just saw a picture," just then Henry interrupted her.

"Where did you see this picture?" he asked.

"Well you know that interview that I told you about?" she questioned him.

"Yeah that babysitter one, right?" he asked, making sure he was right.

"Yes tha-," she started getting cut off by him.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, "how did it go?"

"Well I got the job," she said trying her best to smile.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed, "but then why are you crying?"

"Because these pictures I saw reminded me of my family and how much I miss them."

"Then why don't you give your lads a call?" he asked thinking he had solved her problem.

"That's the sad part," she said, "they.. they.. they passed away."

"How?" he said, "if you don't mind me asking."

"A couple of years ago my family was coming back from London to Manchester, England and they got hit by a drunk truck driver,"she said.

"Hold on," Henry interrupted, "how old where you then?"

"I was 22 and my brother was 24," she replied.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm 24," she replied.

"So this happened 2 years a go?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Did they die instantly?" he asked.

"Yes, well my parents did, but not my brother."

"Where did he die then?" he asked.

"He died at the hospital."

"Did you and him have a closer relationship."

"Yes, of course," she said, "when my ex boyfriend cheated on me my brother went on and hit him," she said.

"You loved your brother a lot, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, a lot, he was always their for me and always protected me, he cared for me and I cared for him too," she replied.

"Then when did your brother die," Henry asked.

"He arrived at the hospital and they quickly called me and I rushed out of the university to see him, I arrived and they told me everything, then I want to his room and..." she said before getting

"And what?" Henry said.

"He looked badly injured and he told me to sit down and he said his last words..." she said getting annoyed by Henry cutting her off.

"Which were what?" he exclaimed.

"Well I would tell you if stopped interrupting me," she said, very annoyed.

"OK, sorry," he replied.

"He told me that he was sorry..." she said getting cut off again.

"Omigosh are you serious?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, go on," he told her.

"He said he was sorry that I was going to be all alone and that our parents will always love me no matter what and that wherever I am, he will always be watching me," she said with tears falling down her stained cheeks.

"Then what happened?" he said scooting over to her to embrace her.

"He said good-bye and pinky promised me that he will always be their with me,"she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It wasn't your fault, but thank you for being here," she said.

"I will always be here and your welcome," he said.


End file.
